Brotherly Love
by Dahlia Faith Black
Summary: After getting locked in a bathroom with Derek, Casey sees her stepbrother in a different light. Turns out he feels the same way.


**Brotherly Love**

**Story:** Life With Derek (Disney Channel)

**Pairing:** Derek/Casey

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Life with Derek.

**Author's Note:** This is a one-shot.

**Author's Note:** This story starts at the end of the episode "The Party"

* * *

"We'll talk about this later," Nora told her oldest daughter after finding out that she had something to do with the party.

Nora and George left the room to let Casey and Derek clean up the house.

"Casey, you don't hav-" Derek began but was cut off by Casey.

"No, it's okay Derek," Casey reassured her step-brother.

"No, it's not okay. You really surprised me tonight, Case," Derek said smiling at his step-sister.

All Casey could do was smile back. That was the first genuine smile Derek had ever given her. _'Wow, Derek has a cute smile.' _Was all that Casey could think of at the moment.

Derek slowly leaned in to give Casey a small peck on the cheek but missed and ended kissing her full on the lips. But what surprised him even more than the fact that he was enjoying it was that Casey hadn't pull away from him yet. It even seemed as though she were enjoying the kiss as much as he was.

He slowly deepened the kiss licking her bottom lip, begging for entry. She gladly let his tongue into her mouth and massaged his tongue with her own. _'Wow, I knew Sam said she was a good kisser, but he was lying. Casey is a great kisser.' _Casey slowly leaned back as Derek laid down on top of her with his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck.

After about a twenty minute make-out session, they finally broke apart remembering that they had to clean up the living room.

As they finished cleaning up none of them said anything to each other about the kiss. They just went straight up to bed.

* * *

That night, Derek tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable position, but soon realized what he was missing. Casey.

He wanted to just hold Casey and watch her sleep in his arms.

Ever since the day the McDonalds moved into the Venturi house, Derek immediately felt attracted to Casey, so how did he get her attention? By annoying the shit out of her. But she never went down without a fight, all she did was fight back. That was why he tormented her even more, but when he found out that she liked Sam, he became very jealous that Sam liked Casey back. That when he realized that he had fallen in love with her, and boy did he fall hard. _'If only she felt the same way about me. Sure she _is _my step-sister, but that's it. She's my _step-_sister not my biological sister. There is nothing wrong with our relationship. God Case, you have no idea how much you mean to me.'_

His door then suddenly opened a crack and he saw someone slip into his room. He thought it was Marti coming in to ask him if she could sleep with him because she had a bad dream, but then a beautiful voice spoke to him.

"Derek, get up. Derek I know you are not asleep. Seriously, just get up, I need to talk to you," the voice said. Casey's voice.

"What d'you Casey, because if you haven't noticed, I'm trying to sleep here," Derek said trying to sound irritated, but inside hoping that she would push it and talk to him and maybe even sleep with him.

"Derek, we need to talk about what happened earlier," Casey said in a tone that said she was not leaving anytime soon.

"Fine, if that will get you to let me sleep… So, start talking," Derek said annoyed.

"What exactly happened," Casey asked cautiously.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Derek said innocently.

"You do to know what I am talking about,"

At Derek's questioning look, she added, "The kiss."

"It was a kiss," Derek replied slowly as though he were talking to a stupid second grader.

"I know it was a kiss. But I want to know why you kissed me," Casey snapped obviously annoyed.

"What are you talking about 'I kissed you', you kissed me back," Derek said defending himself.

"True, but you kissed me first," Casey said knowingly.

"Hey, don't go blaming me for something that you enjoyed as much as I did. You know what, just forget it ever happened," Derek reacted. "And to think you actually loved me back," he added under his breath, but Casey had heard it loud and clear.

"Wait, you _love _me," Casey said shocked.

"NO," Derek replied a little too fast and a little too loud. All Casey did was glare at him.

"Alright, so maybe I do love you. Your point is…," Derek asked.

"Nothing, it just that I didn't think that you would feel the same way," Casey said as the shock wore off.

"Wait, what? Okay rewind and pause. You love me too?" Derek asked Casey a little confused.

"Weeeellll…, I've kinda loved you since I moved in," Casey admitted.

"So have I," Derek also admitted.

"Soooo…, what do we do now?" Casey asked a little uncomfortable.

"What we should've done a long time ago… date," Derek replied.

"But what about Mom and George. I mean I don't think they're gonna be very happy about this," Casey said.

"Well, all we have to do is keep it a secret," Derek said confidently.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Casey asked.

"And here I thought that you were the smart one. We just can't kiss, hug, hold hands or anything else that would indicate that we're a couple." Derek said.

"Okay, sounds easy enough," Casey said happily.

"But what are you gonna do about Sam?" Derek asked.

"I'll just ignore him and hopefully he will catch on that I'm not interested in him," Casey said.

"Doubt that, I mean he is like insanely in love with you," Derek replied.

"Then I don't know, but lets not worry about that now. After all we are finally a couple," Casey said seductively.

"Yea to that," Derek said with him signature smirk.

That night Casey and Derek made-out for about an hour and fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**THE END**

**Author's Note: Alright people, that was my first fanfic, so please be review, I appreciate it. Thanx! ;)**


End file.
